


MONO-drama.

by Escrovisck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrovisck/pseuds/Escrovisck
Summary: “I’m always in my room alone,imagining that we are in loveI confess then we break up,the reason it’s a sad mono dramaThe mono drama of being in love alone,the encounter, the love, the goodbye.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	MONO-drama.

**Author's Note:**

> Título vem da música MONO-drama do Jonghyun.

Richard jogou-se na cama, frustrado. Ele chegou muito perto de finalmente se declarar para Edward, mas, outra vez, ele declinou e escondeu seus sentimentos. Algumas lágrimas escapavam dos olhos do garoto por de trás dos óculos — lágrimas de raiva e tristeza. Richie sentia que se não contasse o que sente para Eddie antes do final do ano — que era em apenas três dias — nunca mais teria chance. 

O garoto sentou na cama e limpou os olhos. 

— Você não vai chorar — falou irritado. — Covardes não têm direito a lágrimas — disse em vão, já que as lágrimas caiam com mais força. 

Richie tinha tudo planejado na sua cabeça para se declarar. Milhares de versões de uma mesma confissão que ele imagina há anos. Ele já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes já se declarou para as paredes de seu quarto enquanto fingia que era o Eddie quem estava ali. E também já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes imaginou sua amizade com o garoto que ama ser destruída porque talvez Eddie não sinta o mesmo ou talvez Eddie não esteja pronto para saber o _tipo de pessoa que o ele é_. 

Richie não consegue controlar esses pensamentos. Eles apenas aparecem. O garoto sabe que é só o seu medo e sua esperança ganhando forma, mas ele não gosta. Porque, sejam pensamentos bons ou ruins, no final é tudo coisa da cabeça dele. Ele não se declara para Eddie, ele não descobre se Eddie está apaixonado por ele ou se vai mandá-lo embora para nunca mais voltar. Richie não aguenta mais ficar no escuro, ele precisa de uma resposta para seus sentimentos, boa ou ruim — de preferência boa.

Ele respira fundo. Não vai desistir. Precisa tirar isso do peito antes que exploda. Richie começa a andar pelo quarto, nervoso como sempre. Tudo o que ele falar para Eddie passando em sua cabeça mais rápido do que os créditos de um filme. 

— Eddie… — começa alto. A voz falha. Ele está sozinho em casa, então mesmo que sua voz escape para fora da segurança de seu quarto, ninguém vai escutá-lo. — eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto que dói. Dói porque eu não posso te abraçar ou te beijar do jeito que tanto desejo. Dói porque eu tenho que guardar tudo o que sinto para mim sem nunca confiar em ninguém, porque as pessoas não sabem lidar com _pessoas como eu_. Dói porque eu passei anos me achando um _anormal_. Achando que tinha algo errado comigo. Mas não tem. Eu sei disso agora e é por sua causa. Porque se tem algo errado ou anormal em amar você, bem, eu não quero estar certo ou muito menos ser normal. 

“Porque o amor que sinto por você é a melhor coisa que eu já senti na vida. É um sentimento tão puro e tão doce que me dá forças para acordar todos os dias. Porque seu eu tiver a chance de passar nem que sejam cinco segundos ao seu lado, isso já é motivo o suficiente para sair da cama. A sua companhia é tudo para mim. O seu sorriso, o som da sua risada. Até as suas paranoias com higiene e sua hipocondria. Tudo em você é perfeito aos meus olhos e eu não mudaria nada e nunca te pediria isso. 

“Eu te amo Eds, e venho te amando há tanto tempo que isso é tudo o que eu sei fazer. E eu não espero que você me ame de volta, mas eu só peço que você não me exclua da sua vida, por favor. Porque se viver com esses sentimentos presos dentro de mim esse tempo todo foi uma tortura, viver sem você seria a minha morte.”

Silêncio. Algumas lágrimas ainda escapavam pelos olhos de Richie. As palavras que ele já havia dito tantas vezes para ninguém ainda doíam ao ser ditas. Pois essa era a verdade dele e dizer uma verdade como essas dói, ainda mais quando não há ninguém para ouvir. O que Richie queria era gritar até seus pulmões estourarem tudo o que estava preso em seu peito. Mas Richie era um covarde. Ele não conseguia falar, quem dirá gritar. Tudo que o garoto atormentado podia fazer era chorar e se declarar para as paredes. Richie aos poucos perdia as esperanças de que um dia conseguir se declarar. 

Ele caiu de joelhos, chorando violentamente. Cansado de se reprimir. 

— Eu te amo — falou baixo. — Eu te amo Eds — confessou uma última vez. 

— Richie? 


End file.
